


Amp and his Alpha

by Daddyspuppy17, guys_should_kiss_guys_more



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Watts the Safeword (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Amp, alpha kris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyspuppy17/pseuds/Daddyspuppy17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/guys_should_kiss_guys_more/pseuds/guys_should_kiss_guys_more
Summary: Amp has just found his Alpha, and their life together is about to begin. But will it be as punny as we know and love WTSW for?





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know who Mr. Kristofer, Pup Amp, and Pup Bolt, you can check out Watts the Safeword on YouTube.  
> This story is inspired by a dream I had the other night, it took me a while to fully write everything down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone in this world is either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Mr. Kristopher is an Alpha and Amp is a Omega.
> 
> Amp: I'm a top!
> 
> Author: We know you aren’t.
> 
> Amp: I’M A TOP!
> 
> Author: Just deal with it, it works better for the story! I’ll add more puns.
> 
> Amp: Ok, fine!
> 
> (Whisper: I'll only add puns in Chapter 3. Muhahahahaha.)
> 
> In this world, Alphas pair with Betas and Omegas. And Betas and pair with other Betas and Omegas. Alpha paired with multiple Betas and Omegas. And that’s where we begin. Oh, and Omegas can get pregnant if they are with the right Alpha.

Amp was nervous, he would be meeting his future partner. He hoped he would found the right alpha, he wanted a big family. He would be moving to San Francisco, to be with his alpha. He hoped that his Alpha was a kinky as he was.  His best friend Bolt was staying in Seattle, as he found his Beta not long ago. And they were seeing him off at the airport.

* * *

“I’m going to miss you guys,” Amp said as they pulled up to the drop-off area.

“Hopefully we’ll get you see you soon,” Bolt said.

“I hope so. Come on Misa,” Amp said as he grabbed his dog’s carrier. “Time to go meet Kristopher.” Misa barked back.    
“See you later,” Amp said to both Bolt and his Beta as he started to walk into the airport.

After a two hour flight to San Francisco, Amp was nervous. He’d finally meet his Alpha. After he got passed the security exit point, he saw a sign that said “AMP” in big letters. He had talked to his Alpha once before online, but seeing him in person was a different feeling. Amp ran up to his Alpha, Kristofer and hugged him. Once he started hugging him, he scented him, and knew he was the right alpha.

* * *

 

“Hi Daddy,” Amp said as he finished hugging him.

“Happy to see you in person Amp,” Kristofer said. “Let’s get your stuff and go home.”

They walked to baggage claim, and saw Misa’s carrier and grabbed her, and his other bags. Of course, Kris took Amp’s bags and Amp carried Misa. The made it to the car, and Amp was starting his new life.


	2. Amp's Visit to Mr. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amp needs to talk to his Alpha, but something surprising happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Daddyspuppy17 for helping me write this!

 

After a few weeks of settling in, Amp finally was settling in to his life with his Alpha Daddy. Amp didn’t know what Kris did outside of being at home yet. He wanted to bring up the subject of pup play, and that he wanted him to do the one thing he’d never had with any other relationship. A collar. The collar essentially is a wedding ring. 

By this time in the relationship, Kristofer had already given Amp a phone and access to a bank account, and he knew where he worked. Amp had made his mind up, he was going to make his Alpha Daddy lunch, and bring it to him at work. Amp made Daddy his favorite food, anything. He made sure to include a few candy cookies (even though he'll just squeeze the candy out). Amp packed up the lunch, and called an Uber and went to Daddy’s job.

When he made it there he didn’t think any thing of the storefront. 

 

(A/N: [Here is a screenshot of Google Street view of Mr.S)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14XHh6taHruUGHLifJ_QjlCnzkNEdNo6q/view?usp=drivesdk).

But when he got inside, his eyes essentially blew up. He instantly made his way to the “puppy park” section of the store. He started looking at all the different gear.

“Can I help you find anything?” Kristofer said questioningly. Realizing that it was his Omega, Kris then reacted nervously. “Amp, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to bring you lunch, and talk to you about this,” Amp said pointing at the puppy hoods. “I wanted to talk to you about giving me a collar and a hood.”

“Puppy,” Kris said knowingly. “I kind of knew that you would want a collar. I already have one being made custom for you.”

“Thank you, Alpha!” Amp then launched into a hug with his Daddy. 

“Of course I can get you a hood. What kind do you want.” And then Amp was off. Looking at all the different kinds of hoods.

 

His eyes lit up when he saw a hood which a yellow muzzle and ears. He then shly walked over to his Daddy with the hood in his hand he looked to make sure that it was only a few people in the room that he and Kristofer were in.

" Can I get this one please Daddy?" asked Amp using his manners (cannot spell poiltley)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need something to laugh at, I found a channel on YouTube called Reuben The Bulldog. And it's videos of a bulldog that are hilarious!!
> 
> Here is the link for the channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVaJefqDN0Ekmo1ctkS5Qgw


End file.
